kingdom hearts (lengend) 1
by anny1971
Summary: esto es una linda historia de fantasia y romance la cual trata de que sora quiere encontrar a sus amigos pero primero tiene que rescatar a todos los elementos y uno de ellos se enamora de el.
1. kingdom herts (legend) Capítulo 1

Kingdom hearts (legend) capitulo 1

Yo legenda

Después de que había perdido a sus amigos, lo que mas pensaba era en recuperarlos, aquel chico había quedado solo con sus amigos, Donald y Goofy.

El chico era un poco castaño algo despeinado con un color de ojos azul marino, ese chico de catorce años de edad se llamaba Sora.

Goffy : Un naipe nuevo

Sora : Como que un naipe nuevo

Donald : Se llama FireTown

Sora : Que nombre tan extraño

En esa habitación se ollo una voz algo grave que le dijo : Eres el elegido

Al cual respondió : Soy el elegido de que

Aquella voz volvió a hablar : Eres la luz y el trueno eres el que tiene que buscar a los otros están en peligro tu llave te dira donde están.

Aquella voz se había ido la cual dejo el cuarto en silencio por un rato

Sora reacciono y grito sorprendido : QUE

Goofy : Eres el de las leyedas

La cual Sora respondió : Que leyendas

Goofy se sienta y empieza a contar la historia : Hace mucho tiempo Dios creo a tres angeles la cuales prometieron servir a Dios. Un dia el tercer angel andaba volando por hay fue y fue atrapada por el mismo Diablo la cual la volvió un demonio aterrador y malévolo la cual perdia el control de su poder que era el fuego.

El segundo la salió a buscar a la chica la cual la encontró por el humo y le pregunto : Que haces

La cual ella no respondió. El Diablolo agarro para convertirlo en demonio la cual fue interumpido y el angel se quedo con un lado demonio y un lado angel.

Al dia siguiente el Agua y el Fuegofueron expulsados del cielo.

Ese mismo dia Dios peleo con el Diablo, de repente el Diablo agarro el collar de los elementos y lo rompió y los elementos fueron exparcidos por todos los mundos, la cual reacciono con temor.

Al llegar al Cielo busco a los tres elementos : Trueno, Agua y Fuego y los hiso humanos para recuperar los elementos perdidos.

Goofy : Mira que eres famoso eres el trueno.

Siguieron su camino a FireTown.


	2. kingdom herts (legend) Capítulo 2

Kingdom hearts (legend) capitulo 1

Yo legenda

Después de que había perdido a sus amigos, lo que mas pensaba era en recuperarlos, aquel chico había quedado solo con sus amigos, Donald y Goofy.

El chico era un poco castaño algo despeinado con un color de ojos azul marino, ese chico de catorce años de edad se llamaba Sora.

Goffy : Un naipe nuevo

Sora : Como que un naipe nuevo

Donald : Se llama FireTown

Sora : Que nombre tan extraño

En esa habitación se ollo una voz algo grave que le dijo : Eres el elegido

Al cual respondió : Soy el elegido de que

Aquella voz volvió a hablar : Eres la luz y el trueno eres el que tiene que buscar a los otros están en peligro tu llave te dira donde están.

Aquella voz se había ido la cual dejo el cuarto en silencio por un rato

Sora reacciono y grito sorprendido : QUE

Goofy : Eres el de las leyedas

La cual Sora respondió : Que leyendas

Goofy se sienta y empieza a contar la historia : Hace mucho tiempo Dios creo a tres angeles la cuales prometieron servir a Dios. Un dia el tercer angel andaba volando por hay fue y fue atrapada por el mismo Diablo la cual la volvió un demonio aterrador y malévolo la cual perdia el control de su poder que era el fuego.

El segundo la salió a buscar a la chica la cual la encontró por el humo y le pregunto : Que haces

La cual ella no respondió. El Diablo lo agarro para convertirlo en demonio la cual fue interumpido y el angel se quedo con un lado demonio y un lado angel.

Al dia siguiente el Agua y el Fuego fueron expulsados del cielo.

Ese mismo dia Dios peleo con el Diablo, de repente el Diablo agarro el collar de los elementos y lo rompió y los elementos fueron exparcidos por todos los mundos, la cual reacciono con temor.

Al llegar al Cielo busco a los tres elementos : Trueno, Agua y Fuego y los hiso humanos para recuperar los elementos perdidos.

Goofy : Mira que eres famoso eres el trueno.

Siguieron su camino a FireTown.


End file.
